Goodbye Darling
by Apine Shim
Summary: Kisah cinta yang mengharu biru. YunJae, Changmin. nggak bisa bikin summary yang pasti YunJae Yaoi [Oneshot]


Title : Goodbye Darling

Genre : Hurt, angst

Rate : T

Rate : Oneshot

Cast : Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul

Disclaimer : They're not mine but this story is mine i got inspiration from The Master's Sun and Mimi.

Warning : YAOI, BoysLove, bikin sakit kepala karena njlimet ceritanya. Bikin muntah karena banyak typosnya, tidak sesuai dengan EYD karena saya buka orang sastra indonesia yang baik. Dan tidak ada feelnya. -_-

Dan PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGANYA...

ENJOY...

'PRANK...!'

"Apa itu? apa berasal dari kamar Yunho lagi?"

"Sepertinya begitu nyonya Jung"

Nyonya Jung bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamar putranya Jung Yunho. Ia mendapati kamar putra pertamanya itu berantakkan.

Nyonya Jung terjatuh terduduk saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah figura foto dirinya dan sang putra pertamanya terjatuh.

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan keduanya tangannya menahan isakkan. Seakan tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

"Apa kau begitu membenci _eomma_mu ini Yun? Hiks...hiks..._mianhae_..._mianhae_..."

Nyonya Jung terus merancau meminta maaf dengan air mata yang membanjiri pelupuk matanya. Ia juga menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang sesak..

"_Eomma_..."

"Changminnie..."

_Namja_ bertubuh tinggi yang merupakan anak kedua dari nyonya Jung Heechul itu menghampiri sang _eomma_ yang tengah menangis di lantai kamar _hyung_nya.

Changmin langsung memeluk _eomma_nya, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Mengelus-elus punggung sang _eomma_ yang tampak bergetar hebat.

"_Uljimara_ _eomma_..."

"Changminnie..._hyung_mu membenci _eomma_...hiks...hiks..." Keluh Jung Heechul pada Changmin putra keduanya.

Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya pada figura yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu. Kaca figuranya sudah pecah berkeping-keping. Kemudian Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya lagi ke ranjang Yunho.

Air mata Changmin perlahan turun. Dan ia berguman memanggil _hyung_nya memandang lurus ke arah ranjang tempat _hyung_nya biasa beristirahat.

"_Hyung_..."

**FLASHBACK**

Yunho merasa kerongkongannya kering dan ia berinisiatif untuk mengambil minuman. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur setelah meminum obatnya. Efek obat yang ia minum benar-benar sangat kuat hingga ternyata ia sudah tertidur dari tengah hari hingga menjelang malam.

Yunho berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapur hendak mengambil air putih untuk meredakan kerongkongannya yang kering. Sambil membawa gelas yang biasa ia pake. Gelas berwarna hijau, warna kesukaannya.

Saat hampir sampai ke dapur, Yunho melihat sang _eomma_ Jung Heechul tengah menelpon seseorang. Ia hendak menghampiri _eomma_nya untuk menyapanya. Namun ia urungkan niatnya saat mendengar percakapan sang _eomma_.

"_Ye_, kau tenang saja Yunho tidak apa-apa. Serahkan saja semuanya pada _ahjumma_, Yunho akan menuruti semua kemauan _ahjumma_. Yang terpenting sekarang kau harus menyiapkan diri untuk menjadi istri Yunho yang baik Jessica "

'DEG'

Mata Yunho melotot sempurna saat mendengar percakapan sang _eomma_ dengan _yeoja_ yang Yunho sangat kenal. _Yeoja_ yang bernama Jessica yang tengah bercakap dengan sang _eomma_ adalah teman Yunho semasa SMA Yunho.

"_Ne_ Sicca... kau boleh memanggilku _eomma_ untuk saat ini. _aigooo_ beruntungnya aku bisa memilikki menantu secantik dan sehebat dirimu"

Yunho mencengkeram kuat dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil minuman dan berjalan menaiki tangga dengan perlahan agar sang _eomma_ tidak mengetahuinya.

Tangannya bergetar hebat. Gelas berwarna hijau yang ia bawa hampir saja terjatuh jika ia tidak berusaha mengeratkan genggamannya.

_Shock_. Ya itu yang pantas digambarkan pada kondisi Yunho saat ini. saat ia mendengar percakapan _eomma_nya tentang perjodohannya dengan Jessica. Padahal sang _eomma_ sudah berjanji padanya kemarin bahwa _eomma_nya tidak akan memaksa Yunho untuk menikah. Sang _eomma_ juga bilang padanya bahwa akan memberikan Yunho kesempatan untuk memilih calon istrinya saat Yunho ingin menikah.

Tapi? Apa yang barusan ia dengar? Sang _eomma_ diam-diam merencanakan pernikahannya dengan Jessica.

Padahal Yunho sudah punya calon pendampingnya sendiri. Seorang _namja_ cantik yang diam-diam Yunho sukai.

Bahkan kemarin Yunho sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada sang _namja_ cantik tersebut.

**FLASHBACK END**

Changmin tertidur dengan sangat gelisah. Keringat dingin keluar di pelispisnya. Kepalanya juga bergerak-gerak gelisah kekanan dan kiri. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat seprai bermotif mobil formula 1 itu hingga meninggalkan efek kusut pada seprai yang baru diganti oleh pembantu rumah tangga keluarga Jung.

"_Andwae_..._andwae_"

Ia bahkan merancau tidak jelas di dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya sedang bermimpi buruk.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Tuan muda...nyonya dan tuan besar sudah menunggu anda di bawah"

Ketokkan pintu dan suara pembantu rumah tangga keluarga Jung membangunkan Jung Changmin dari mimpi buruknya.

Changmin menyeka keringat yang keluar dari pelipisnya. Mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal.

"Tuan muda nyonya dan tuan bes..."

"_Ye_ aku bangun" Ucapnya pada sang pembantu tersebut.

Dan ia langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian ia menyambar tas punggungnya dan tak lupa memakai jam tangan yang ia letakkan di nakas meja sebelah ranjangnya.

Changmin menutup pintu kamarnya dan hendak turun menuju ruang makan dimana kedua orang tuanya tengah menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama.

Saat ia menutup pintu kamarnya, ia menoleh ke samping dimana terdapat kamar _hyung_nya. Kamar _hyung_nya memang bersebelahan tepat di sebelah kanan kamarnya.

Pintu kamar _hyung_nya tersebut terdapat gantungan berukiran kayu dan terdapat tulisan yang bertuliskan '_The First Jung_'. Ia lalu melirik pintu kamarnya yang juga terdapat ukiran yang sama namun beda tulisan. Kalau punya Changmin bertuliskan '_The Second Jung_'. Changmin tersenyum saat melihat tulisan tersebut.

Teringat saat dirinya yang masih berusia 7 tahun. Saat itu ulangtahun Changmin yang ke 7 . _Hyung_nya sengaja memberikan hadiah yang berbeda. Yunho membuat sendiri hadiah yang ia berikan pada Changmin yaitu ukiran kayu yang saat ini menempel dimasing-masing pintu kamar mereka berdua.

Changmin menghampiri pintu kamar _hyung_nya dan mengusap ukiran kayu tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar _hyung_nya terbuka. Dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

Bahkan Changmin sedikit mundur ke belakang karena terkejut. Tapi ia beranikan untuk mengintip di kamar _hyung_ tersebut dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Dengan perlahan ia memasukki kamar _hyung_nya takut membuat kebisingan. Dan berjalan mendekati jendela yang mengarah langsung menuju luar.

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya menuju luar rumahnya yang terdapat banyak bunga-bunga. Sang _eomma_ memang sangat menyukai bunga. Pantas saja _hyung_nya menyukai sudut ini. karena ternyata pemandangannya begitu indah.

Walaupun sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan pemandangan di jendala kamarnya. Karena kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar _hyung_nya. Namun Changmin tidak pernah peduli dan jarang melihat-lihat di jendala kamarnya.

Saat ia tengah melihat-lihat memandangan di bawah, tiba-tiba saja matanya melotot. Dan ia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya lagi ke ranjang _hyung_nya tersebut.

Changmin kemudian berlari keluar dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa memperdulikan sang _eomma_ yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya dan sang _appa_ yang menatapnya heran.

Changmin berjalan sambil menenteng tas selempangnya dan membawa secarik kertas. Sepertinya sedang mencari alamat seseorang.

Ia sesekali bertanya pada orang-orang yang di laluinya di jalan. Ia terus berjalan hingga sampai di gang sempit perumahan yang padat penduduk tersebut.

Hingga ia berhenti di sebuah rumah yang amat sederhanya. Ia mencocokkan alamatnya dengan alamat yang tertulis disecarik kertas yang ia bawa. Memastikan apakah benar rumah di hadapannya kini adalah benar rumah yang ia cari.

"_Je__o__songhamnida_, apa benar alamat yang disini adalah rumah ini?" Tanya Changmin mengarahkan kertas tersebut saat ia melihat seorang _namja_ dengan jaket tebal serta kupluk yang menutupi kepalanya keluar dari rumah itu.

"_Ye_?"

Namja tersebut sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran Changmin. _Namja_ itu mendongkak dan melihat Changmin yang menanyakan alamat kepadanya. Membuat Changmin bisa melihat wajah sang _namja_ tersebut.

"Kim Jaejoong"

"Kau mengenalku?" Kata _namja_ yang bernama Kim Jaejoong tersebut heran karena Changmin yang merupakan namja asing bisa mengetahui dirinya.

Kim Jaejoong kini tengah berdiri di sebuah kamar bernuasa hijau. Kamar seseorang yang selama ini ia rindukan. Ia melihat sebuah figura berisikan foto gambar namja pemilik kamar yang saat ini Jaejoong berdiri.

Jaejoong mengusap figura tersebut dan mendekap figura tersebut dalam diam. Namun lama kelamaan tubuhnya merosot sambil terus mendekap figura tersebut. Ia mulai terisak. Terlihat dari pergerakkan dadanya yang mulai bergetar.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hwaiting_ Kim Jaejoong...!"

_Namja_ cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong tersebut mengepalkan jari-jarinya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Setiap pagi ia menjadi mengantar susu di kompleks perumahan elit yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Bermodalkan sepeda peninggalan sang _appa_ ia menjalani pekerjaan ini tanpa mengeluh. Karena keluarganya sangat bunuh banyak uang untuk mengobati sang _appa_ yang sekarang menjalani _opname_ di rumah sakit karena penyakit ginjal yang dideritanya sejak lama.

Ia mulai mengayuh sepedanya sambil bersenandung dan mengucapkan salam selamat pagi kepada orang-orang yang ia lewati. Sampai ia di kawasan perumahan elit tempatnya mengangar susu.

Ia meletakkan box berisi susu tersebut di depan rumah-rumah perumahan tersebut. Hingga tanpa sengaja ia menghentikan sepedanya dan melihat ke arah atas jendela rumah yang tadi ia antarkan susunya.

Jaejoong melihat ada seorang _namja_ dengan kepala kecil seperti alien, berahang tegas, serta berkulit tan tengah memandangi arah luar dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Jaejoong memandangi _namja_ tersebut dan berguman "Tampan" memuji _namja_ itu.

Tapi tidak menyangka sang _namja_ bermata musang yang diamati oleh Jaejoong kini melirik ka arah Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong kelabakkan dan hendak mengayuh sepedanya. Karena saking paniknya, Jaejoong mengayuh keras kepadanya dan ternyata membuat rantai sepedanya terlepas.

"Aishhh..._jinjja_ ada apa dengan sepedaku ini...Kim Jaejoong _pabo_ _pabo_... _eottohke_~"

Jaejoong panik dan berusaha untuk memperbaiki rantai sepedanya. Namun berkali-kali ia gagal untuk memperbaiki sepedanya.

Hingga seseorang yang tak lain dan bukan adalah _namja_ yang tadi Jaejoong perhatikan menghampirinya dan hendak memberikan bantuan.

"Perlu bantuan?" Ujar _namja_ itu. Membuat Jaejoong semakin panik dan tidak berani memandang sang namja tersebut.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan terus berusaha memperbaiki rantai sepedanya. Sang _namja_ kemudian berjongkok dan tanpa aba-aba dari Jaejoong namja tersebut mengambil alih memperbaiki rantai sepeda Jaejoong.

"Kau harus mengaitkannya seperti ini..." Terang _namja_ tersebut menjelaskan pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandangi wajah _namja_ itu dan tangannya bergantian.

"Setelah itu kau harus memutarnya seperti ini...dan _jjang_..._jjang_~" Tambah _namja_ itu tersenyum memandang Jaejoong.

Jantung Jaejoong seolah ingin melompat keluar karena saking cepatnya berdetak. Matanya dan mata sang _namja_ saling bertemu. Keduanyapun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua yang saling pandang.

"Yunho _hyung_" Panggil seorang namja jangkung pada _namja_ yang membantu Jaejoong.

'Rupanya namanya Yunho'

_Namja_ bernama Yunho itu kontan berbalik melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Hal ini tidak disia-siakan Jaejoong. Ia langsung mengayuh sepedanya menjauh dan tak lupa membungkukkan badan tanda terima kasih pada Yunho yang sudah menolongnya.

**FLASHBACK END**

Changmin beserta _eomma_ dan _appa_nya tengah menatap Jaejoong di depan pintu kamar Yunho. Jaejoong masih terduduk sambil mendekap foto Yunho dengan terisak. Isakkannya lama-lama berubah menjadi tangisan yang memilukan.

Hingga Changmin, _eomma_ dan sang _appa_ ikut menitikan air matanya.

"Ini semua salahku _yeobo_ seandainya aku tidak memaksa Yunho kita unt..."

"ssttt..."

Ucapan dari dari Jung Heechul di potong oleh sang suami Jung Hangeng.

"Kau tidak salah _yeobo_..._uljima_"

"Hiks...hiks..."

Changmin melihat sang _eomma_ dengan tatapan yang iba. Pasalnya sepertinya _hyung_nya masih marah pada sang _eomma_. Ia melirik ke arah ranjang tempat _hyung_nya dan kemudian ia mengangguk seperti mengerti _hyung_nya yang memberikannya instruksi.

"_Eomma_, _appa_ kita keluar dulu" Perintah Changmin kepada ke dua orang tuanya.

Kedua orang tuanya, khususnya sang _appa_ Jung Hangeng menaikkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti akan perintah Changmin.

"_Hyung_ ingin..."

"_Arrasseo_, ayo _yeobo_" Kata _appa_ Changmin yang mengerti akan ucapan Changmin putra keduanya. Yang dikenal sangat dekat dengan _hyung_nya itu.

Jung Hangeng langsung memapah istrinya berjalan keluar. Sedangkan Changmin menutup pintu kamar _hyung_nya perlahan. Meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.

Jaejoong masih saja terisak. Badannya terasa lemas saat mengetahui kenyataan yang ada.

"Hiks...hiks...Yunnie bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku? Hiks...hiks..." Rancau Jaejoong yang masih terus mengeluarkan airmatanya.

Mendekap figura Yunho hingga dadanya terasa sakit akibat tekanan dekapannya yang kuat. Namun ia tidak memperdulikan itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bunga lili jatuh tepat di hadapannya. Padahal di ruangan kamar Yunho tidak ada bunga lili.

Jaejoong meraih bunga tersebut dan refleks ia menuju jendela kamar Yunho. Ia bisa melihat taman depan rumah Yunho yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga. Tapi tetap saja aneh, jika bunga lili yang Jaejoong pegang tiba-tiba saja jatuh di kamar Yunho yang berada di lantai 2.

**FLASHBACK**

"Boo kemarilah..."

"Huh? Siapa yang kau panggil boo?" Tanya Jaejoong heran saat tiba-tiba Yunho memanggilnya dengan nama yang asing.

"Tentu saja dirimu sayang~"

"Huh? Kenapa boo?"

Jaejoong masih heran akibat panggilan namanya yang menurutnya agak aneh.

"Panggilan sayangku padamu" Balas Yunho sambil mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong dan menggiringkan untuk duduk dibangku taman rumahnya.

"Bagaimana baguskan?"

"Apanya yang bagus eoh?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan langsung di sambar oleh Yunho. Yunho mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong yang mengerucut menggodanya.

"Aissshhh..._napeun_"

"Haha.. bagaimana denganmu? Apa panggilan sayangmu padaku boo~" Goda Yunho.

"Apa perlu?"

"Tentu saja"

"mmmm..."

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak memikirkan panggilan yang pas untuk kekasihnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau Yunnie _bear_?"

"Huh? Beruang?"

"_Nde_, karena perutmu seperti beruang, hahaha"

Jaejoong menggelitiki perut Yunho hingga Yunho kegelian karena tidak tahan. Namun lama-kelamaan Yunho terbatuk-batuk dan membuat Jaejoong cemas.

"_Bear_, _gwaenchana_?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah yang penuh kecemasan. Ia meruntuki sikapnya tadi yang menggelitiki Yunho hingga berakibat Yunho terbatuk-batuk.

Yunho tidak menjawab dan terus terbatuk-batuk. Membuat Jaejoong semakin panik. Ia hendak memanggil seseorang untuk meminta bantuan namun tangannya dicekal oleh Yunho.

"_Nan_ _gwaencahana_ boo..."

"Tapi Yun..."

"Lihat batukku sudah hilang" Ucap Yunho berusaha menahan batuknya agar sang namja cantiknya itu tidak khawatir.

"_Jinjja_?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"_Ne_, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu Boo.."

Kepala Yunho bersandar pada pundak Jaejoong.

"Apa itu _bear_?"

"Aku sakit Boo..."

"Apa begitu parah?" Tanya Jaejoong yang kini ikut menyandarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Yunho.

"Bisa dibilang begitu"

'DEG'

Balasan dari Yunho membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak hebat. Kepalanya dihiasi penuh kekhawatiran. Pasalnya baru saja ia mendapatkan kebahagiannya mempnyai seorang namjachingu yang amat menyayanginya. Dan juga Yunho baru saja menyatakan perasaanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Air mata Jaejoong bahkan sudah tumpah membasahi pipinya. Tubuhnya kaku, Yunho langsung menyadari sikap sang kekasih dan langsung membalikkan badan Jaejoong agar menghadap kepadanya.

Menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata indahnya. Serta merengkuhnya dalam pelukkannya.

"Tapi dengan terapi aku yakin bisa sembuh, aku janji akan melakukan terapi dengan teratur" Kata Yunho mengusap-usap punggung Jaejoong.

"Kau harus janji padaku _Bear_, harus"

"Ne Boo aku janji padamu"

Yunho mengusap air mata Jaejoong sekali lagi dan kemudian memdekatkan wajahnya mencium bibir merah Jaejoong. Melumatnya dengan penuh sayang. Jaejoongpun membalas lumatan bibir Yunho. Tangannya memegangi kepalanya memperdalam ciuman mereka.

**FLASHBACK END**

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya memandangi bangku taman dari atas kamar Jaejoong. Tempat dimana dirinya dan Yunho biasa menghabiskan wakt bersama. Air matanya terus mengalir dengan derasnya.

Hingga badannya kembali merosot dibawah jendela.

"Hiks...hiks...Yunnie...hiks...napeun Yunnie hiks.."

Menangis. Yah hanya itu yang bisa Jaejooong lakukan. Menangispun sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya. Tetap tidak akan mengembalikan Yunnienya ke dunia ini. Mungkin yang ia sesali saat ini adalah Jaejoong belum pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Yunho secara langsung pada Yunho.

Saat Yunho menyatakan perasaanya dan menginginkan Jaejoong menjadi kekasihnya, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan karena ia terlalu malu pada Yunho.

Jaejoong menangis dan terus menangis. Menyesal yah pasti sangat menyesal. Menyesal karena ia tidak ada saat Yunho membutuhkannya, menyesal saat ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Yunhonya sudah tidak ada didunia ini lagi.

"Yunnie...hiks...hikss...Yunnie _saranghae_ _saranghae_" Ucap Jaejoong disela-sela tangisannya. Seolah Yunhonya ada dihadapannya.

Jaejoong menutup matanya dan merasakan ada hawa dingin yang mengitarinya. Seperti Yunho benar-benar ada dihadapannya yang tengah berjongkok dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Melumatnya dengan hati-hati tanpa ingin melukai bibir Jaejoong. Tidak ada nafsu yang ada hanya ciuman penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Berjanjilah kau akan hidup dengan baik boo..."

**THE END**

Yeay... oneshot akhirnya~~~yeay yeay

No edit dan bikinnya dadakkan. XD #nekad

Random tag Kaburrrr...

RCL please

*Bow from Apine Shim


End file.
